


The Clandestine Game (English translation)

by Ho_Ne



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Secret Relationship, cannon scene altered, semi-public, sneaky kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ho_Ne/pseuds/Ho_Ne
Summary: Whatactuallyhappenend upstairs during the battle in G-Revo #23.NO actual human being or any other kind of animal is harmed in the writing of this fiction. I take NO responsibility for any of your actions after reading it.
Relationships: Garland | Garland Siebald/Masefield Brooklyn | Brooklyn Kingston
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The Clandestine Game (English translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [隐秘游戏](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895065) by [Ho_Ne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ho_Ne/pseuds/Ho_Ne). 



> This is an English translation of my earlier work (https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895065), all done by myself. My apologies for any linguistic problem, since English is not my first language.

Beys were spinning. Their attack rings cutting through air and crashing. The stadium collapsing. The audience exclaiming. And of course, the bladers screaming.

Leaning against the armrest of the viewing deck, Brooklyn casually let these noises filling up his ears. His attention had long been drifting.

That challenger literally came out of nowhere. Kinomiya… _What was his name again?_ Brooklyn had no knowledge of him. But judging from his performance, dude seemed to hold extraordinary tenacity and skills. The mighty power of Moses could be any common blader's literal nightmare, but this time _Moses_ might actually be the one that suffers.

Brooklyn made his judgement, then immediately lost interest in the match. His gaze drifted away from the arena.

… And fell onto Garland, who was still attentively observing the game beside him.

Garland didn't lean on the armrest like him. Instead he was standing there perfectly upright, looking fit as usual, and emitting elegance and dignity. His azure eyes were locked on the battle, lashes only fluttering once in a while. His gentle smile was gone, too, replaced with an intent expression that reminded Brooklyn of a hunter.

\-- Ahh. That was the look. The look that always sent Brooklyn's mind swaying.

Watching those gorgeous lips occasionally clenching or relaxing, Brooklyn couldn't help but to lift the corners of his mouth.

He's got an idea, suddenly.

Brooklyn glanced again at the crowd downstairs: every pair of eyes was fixed on the bey stadium. Moses was still raging, chasing desperately after his opponent; Kinomiya could only manage to evade the big guy's attack for the moment. The match wasn't gonna end yet.

_…Which means no one could possibly notice what's going on upstairs._

Brooklyn smirked at his brilliant idea. He turned around to look at Garland again, this time slightly raising his head to get closer to him.

Garland was still watching, showing no response.

So within a heartbeat, Brooklyn swiftly went for his lips.

"Mmm…!"

Garland immediately tried to back away, but Brooklyn's hand was already on his shoulder. He staggered, attempting to move away from the edge of the deck, only to offer Brooklyn more space to move in. Brooklyn took a step forward quite easily, held Garland tight in his arms.

"…"

For a few seconds, Garland didn’t move an inch, as if frozen. Brooklyn on the other hand had decided to carry on with his mischief, so he just remained in his position.

_Like a fine pair of marble statues._

But soon Brooklyn felt Garland's arm around his waist. He knew gladly that his offer was accepted.

Brooklyn gently released his partner's lips. But out of some tacit understanding, they didn't leave each other right away. 

"Seriously? Right now? Everybody's down there." Garland's voice was barely detectable.

It would appear that he was warning Brooklyn, but his nose tip was still brushing against Brooklyn's skin.

"Which is why nobody will ever see us." Brooklyn said.

"You…" Garland chuckled in his low voice.

Brooklyn smiled, too. Then he kissed him again, this time tentatively and even more gently. Then again.

At the third kiss, Garland finally kissed him back fervently.

Brooklyn simply cheered in his heart with joy.

They started to grind against each other, then sucked and nibbled, getting more and more dedicated. Seemed that none of them wanted to waste this precious chance to show their affection. Brooklyn enjoyed Garland's tight embrace, willingly falling in. Even time itself seemed to have paused for them.

He could never taste enough of those soft, beautiful lips.

When the air around began to heat up and both of them started to ventilate heavily, Garland suddenly pulled himself out of the kiss.

"Let's head to another place maybe?" He rested his forehead against Brooklyn's.

Brooklyn raised his eyebrow. Was Garland sharing the same thoughts with him?

"Depends on where the place is." He answered softly.

"Well, you can choose."

_Oh._

Brooklyn couldn't help but to slowly break into another smile. He leaned over to whisper into his boyfriend's ear.

"Then… I'd suggest your room."

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it <3
> 
> ————————  
> Feel free to visit my AO3 profile (in Chinese language): https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ho_Ne/profile


End file.
